Clamatis
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Inilah yang Sasuke benci: kenyataan. Ia mencoba menghidupkan Sakura kembali, meskipun tahu, itu gila. Remake I Addicted to You. AU.


Sasuke terus mengejarnya, memanggil namanya namun gadis itu terus berlari. Seperti apa pun Sasuke memohon pada Kami-sama, hujan tak kunjung reda justru memburamkan matanya.

Gadis yang dicintainya tidak mau berhenti. Terus menapaki tanah bebatuan tanpa alas kaki, menerobos derasnya rinai hujan yang benar-benar kasar menghujam tubuh. Sasuke yakin, tubuh ramping yang terus berlari itu tidak memiliki banyak kekuatan.

Sedikit.

Sedikit lagi terkejar… "Tidak!" gumam Sasuke tersentak. Sepasang tungkai kaki gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak juga berhenti. Namun tebing, adalah arah yang benar-benar Sasuke kutuk malam ini.

Sasuke mempercepat larinya, tenggorokannya tercekat dan hatinya sakit. Lidahnya terlanjur kelu bahkan untuk berteriak "jangan" saja tidak mampu. Apa yang dilakukannya hanya mempercepat langkah dan berharap Sakura tidak nekat.

Ini sedang badai. Deburan ombak ganas memecah di dasar tebing terdengar keras. Di tambah desau angin dingin dan derasnya hujan. Mungkin Kami-sama mendengar doa Sasuke.

Sakura menurunkan kecepatannya, dan berhenti beberapa meter sebelum tebing. Dataran miring tebing yang benar-benar berbahaya. "Jangan dekat-dekat!" teriak gadis itu membuat Sasuke berhenti berlari, untuk mencoba memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

Masih jauh, tapi Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain. Wajah putih Sakura terlihat pucat dengan bibirnya yang benar-benar tidak berwarna merah muda seperti sedia kala. Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh mungil gadis itu pun bergetar menahan dinginnya angin yang bertiup diiringi hujan lebat.

"Apa maumu?"

Lihat mata hijau indah itu, kini memancarkan kebencian dan amarah. Sasuke bersumpah, dapat membedakan air hujan dan air mata yang kini mengalir di pipi Sakura. Pria delapan belas tahun itu berusaha semampunya membuka mulut. Tidak bisa, lidahnya kelu, yang diinginkannya hanyalah Sakura.

Namun kata-kata itu tak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke terus berusaha, tapi tenggorokannya seperti tercekat melihat tatapan Sakura yang membuat hatinya tercabik. "Beraninya kau merusak hidupku, Sasuke-kun!"

CTAR…!

Suara petir yang menyahut perkataan Sakura bagai menyambar mental Sasuke habis-habisan. _Tidak! Jangan mengangis lebih dalam lagi, Sakura. Itu menyakitkan._ Batin Sasuke berteriak ingin bersuara.

Punggung kecil Sakura yang dibalut baju tipis rumahan bergetar, tangan lentiknya menutupi wajah basahnya. Pergolakan terjadi dalam dada Sasuke, ia merasa sesak ingin memeluk Sakura. Ia pun memberanikan diri mencuri beberapa langkah—

"Berhenti!" Dari balik hujan yang memburamkan pandangan, amarah dan kecewa masih terlihat begitu jelas di kedua mata Sakura.

"Kau tahu, kau tak kan pernah memilikiku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dengan itu saja, isakan Sakura sudah membuat Sasuke merasa ditusuk sebuah jarum besar yang menancap dalam-dalam pada dadanya. Sasuke ingin, sangat ingin, memaksa pita suaranya untuk bekerja saat ini. Tapi mulutnya saja yang terbuka, lidahnya tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Ia tidak bisu. Bahkan ia berusaha keras untuk berkata-kata detik ini juga.

"Selamat tinggal," sesaat Sakura tersenyum sayu dan melangkahkan kakinya mundur ke tebing… Seiring Sasuke mendapatkan kembali kontrol atas lidah dan pita suaranya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

* * *

_Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto_

_Warning : AU, Lemon, OOC, Alur maju mundur._

_(Prekuel Darkest Blood; Re-publish of I Addicted to You)_

**Clamatis****  
**_(bahasa latin yang berarti 'Scream')_

* * *

_Erangan yang ditahan-tahan terdengar, Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya maju, mendorong miliknya yang tegang ke dalam milik gadis merah muda di bawahnya. Tak ada teriakan sakit saat Sasuke memecah dinding pertahanan sang gadis yang kini resmi menjadi wanita._

_"Sakura," dan tangan kokohnya menampung pipi Sakura yang sudah dialiri air mata. Ekspresi gadis itu datar, tatapannya kosong seakang jiwanya tidak berada di dalam jasadnya._

_Kedua mata Sasuke yang sedang menyala merah mencoba terjun dalam hamparan hijau di mata gadis itu. Dan kosong. Lantas Sasuke membuka matanya lebih lebar hingga tiga tomoe pada mata merahnya berputar._

_"Mulai malam ini, kau milikku," Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura yang terkatup tak merespon, "Aku milikmu. Lihat, kita sudah menyatu…" dengan itu, Sasuke menarik dorong pinggulnya, menahan erangan nikmatnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin dianggap egois menikmati persetubuhan ini sendiri._

_Sasuke masih enggan memutuskan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura yang datar namun mengalirkan air mata. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Aku sedang pelan-pelan… lihat, aku tidak kasar kan?" Namun Sasuke mendesis setelahnya, hasratnya membumbung tinggi tapi ia menahan diri._

_Jemari Sasuke yang kurus dan panjang merayap, selagi menggerakan tubuh tanpa busananya untuk menusuk-nusuk Sakura dengan bagian keras miliknya yang sudah basah. Ia menelusuri perut ramping Sakura, perut yang indah dan naik ke atas. Menjamah bongkahan lembut yang membaut Sasuke mabuk. Meremasnya agak kencang._

_"—maaf," Sasuke melepas tangannya dan merendahkan tubuh, membiarkan dada bidangnya bersentuhan dengan Sakura yang terasa sangat halus. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di bawah lengan Sakura._

_"Kita bermain cepat, ya?" Sasuke meminta persetujuan, "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai ini. Tapi aku ingin..." Sasuke mengerang menarik dorong miliknya dan membenamkan wajah di leher Sakura. Digigitnya, dicumbuinya, hingga dijilati memar merah yang sudah tercipta karenanya._

_"Sakura," Sasuke menggesek tubuhnya sepuas yang ia mau. Namun mata tajam Sasuke memicing melihat tak ada sedikit pun respon wanita yang digagahinya. Rahangnya mengeras, dan ia menatap kedua mata hijau Sakura dengan mata sharingannya, "Mendesahlah…"_

_Bagai mantra sihir, bibir tipis gadis itu terbuka dan mendesah. "Ouh, uh," bisiknya teramat lembut. Sasuke masih memerintah, "Desahkan namaku, katakan kau mencintaiku dan menginganku."_

_"Ah, Sasuke-kun~! uhhf…"_

_"Seperti itu."_

_"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Puaskan aku. Ah, ah…"_

_Sasuke sudah dapat apa yang diinginkannya dengan mudah, tapi kenapa…_

_Tetap terasa sakit?_

_._

_"Sa... Sasuke-kun, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" Sakura—sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya—nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami._

_Inilah yang Sasuke benci :_

_Kenyataan._

_"Sudah kukatakan, __**Sakura, kau milikku**__." Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai menangis dan mencengkram selimut lebih kuat. Pergi dengan menambah kebohongan-kebohongan baru._

_"Sampai mati pun aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun!"_

_._

_._

_"Sampai mati pun aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun!"_

_._

_._

_"Sampai mati pun."_

_._

_._

_"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu."_

_._

_._

_"Tak akan!"_

_._

_._

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_._

_._

_"Sasuke,"_

.

.

"Sasuke-sama." Lamunan pria berambut raven itu buyar.

"Gaara-sama ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Suara Genma, dan terlihatlah sosok dua dimensi berwujud asisten pribadi Sasuke itu di layar transparan tepat di depan Sasuke, sejenak Sasuke menarik nafas.

"Hn." Sasuke singkat. Layar itu pun seperti di 'turn off'. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap kaki seseorang masuk, sudah dapat ditebak siapa dia.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Sasuke!" Pria berambut merah serta memiliki tato 'Ai' itu memukul wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tersungkur, Gaara menarik kerah Sasuke agar bangkit dan meninju perut sang pria berambut raven, menendangnya, dan kembali menarik kerahnya.

"Lakukanlah, Gaara." Mata onyx Sasuke tampak gelap dan redup. Tidak seperti biasanya. "Bunuh aku." tersenyum kecut. "Itulah yang aku inginkan," lanjut Sasuke datar tanpa nada angkuh.

Gaara terdiam sesaat, diyakininya bahwa ia benar sedang menghajar seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Lama memerhatikan, Sasuke semakin terlihat menyebalkan. "Kau memang pantas untuk kubunuh!" bentak Gaara dan segera mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah putih Sasuke yang sudah pucat.

BHUAGH…

"Cukup!" suara itu seketika menghentikan aksi Gaara. Seorang pria berambut perak berjalan mendekati keduanya. Gaara pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah Sasuke yang masih datar membenahi kerah bajunya.

Pemuda berambut merah tertunduk sementara Sasuke seperti mayat hidup tanpa ekspresi. Kakashi memutar bola matanya yang berbeda warna satu sama lain, sambil terus berjalan mengitari Sasuke dan Gaara pelan-pelan.

"Ini cara kalian merayakan kepergian gadis itu?" ujarnya sinis. Mata kelam Sasuke yang meredup serta merta melirik tajam.

"DIA TIDAK PERGI!" teriak Sasuke. Perasaan sesak itu kembali melanda rongga pernafasannya, teringat sekali lagi tangis dan amarah Sakura yang berkelebat hebat di kepala Sasuke.

_"Selamat tinggal."_

_"Kau tahu."_

_"Kau takkan pernah memilikiku."_

_"Apa maumu?"_

_"Kau menghancurkan hidupku."_

Suara-suara itu…

Memilukan.

_"Sasuke-kun," terputar jelas memori tentang gadis beriris hijau emerald sedang tersenyum lebar memamerkan sederet gigi putih yang mengintip dari bibir mungilnya._

_"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"_

_"Sampai matipun!"_

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Tidaaaak!"_

"Sasuke!" pria berambut perak itu menepuk pundak Sasuke, menarik jiwa Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata. Seolah mendapat pasokan udara yang segar dan plong. Nafasnya masih tak beraturan. Keringat dingin mengaliri wajah porselennya. Sementara Gaara sedari tadi sedang terlibat percakapan serius dengan Kakashi.

"Kakashi, aku akan menjemput Sasori dibandara." Terdengar suara Gaara yang sedang berpamitan dengan pria berambut perak. Pandangan Sasuke buram dan berputar. Samar-samar ia mendengar kedatangan Sasori akan membantunya dari malapetaka ini.

.

==00==00==00==

.

_Gadis berambut soft pink itu berlari menghampiriku. Seakan waktu berputar dengan sangat lambat._

_Mata emerald nya,._

_Bibirnya,._

_Memancarkan senyuman yang sangat teduh.._

_Mata itu menyiratkan ketulusan._

_"Sasuke-kun" ia tersenyum tipis memanggil namaku._

_Kupeluk tubuh mungilnya, punggungnya bergetar._

_Ada sesuatu yang hangat dan basah yang aku rasakan didadaku._

_Aku menunduk mencari-cari mata hijau indahnya._

_Ada air dipipinya._

_"Teganya kau menghancurkan hidupku, Sasuke-kun."_

_Jangan, Sakura._

_Kumohon, hentikan._

_"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun."_

_"Sasuke…"_

_"Sasuke."_

"Sasuke." Seseorang bermata onyx sedang mencoba membangunkan Sasuke yang terlelap. Namun Sasuke tak kunjung menunjukkan respon.

"Sasuke." Kali ini seorang bermata onyx yang juga memiliki rambut yang dikuncir satu, sedikit mengguncang bahu Sasuke yang tertelungkup di ranjang King size-nya. Perlahan kelopak mata yang menggelap itu terbuka, dan mencoba membuka lebih lebar, tampak tak ada cahaya disana. Gelap. Dan dalam.

"Sasuke, bangunlah…" perintah pria lagi. Sasuke tak berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang sedang berusaha membangunkannya, karna dia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Nii-san," Sasuke bergumam lirih, matanya menyiratkan kepedihan, pria yang Sasuke panggil 'Nii-san' itu pun sangat tahu apa yang dirasakan adik bungsu semata wayangnya. Itachi hanya tersenyum mengelus punggung adiknya.

"Ayo bangun, pemalas."

.

==00==00==00==

.

.

Lift terbuka, dua orang pria tampan keluar dari lift tersebut lalu berjalan menelusuri lorong Konoha International Hospital. Mereka mirip, hanya gaya rambutnya saja yang berbeda. Yang satu panjang dan diikat rapih kebelakang, yang satu lagi memiliki hairstyle 'emo spike'. Selebihnya mereka identik, dari garis wajah, mata, dan warna kulit.

Ya, mereka adalah Uchiha bersaudara. Sepanjang jalan mereka telah menyedot banyak perhatian terutama para ladies. Terlihat lingkaran hitam disekitar mata Sasuke. Jelas ia tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Sementara Itachi berwajah cerah meski auranya meredup. Namun mereka tetap terlihat mengagumkan, sampai-sampai para mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang ada tugas penelitian pun menatap mereka sepanjang lorong.

Segala celotehan para gadis hanya disambut oleh senyuman tipis dari Itachi, sementara Sasuke bak robot yang tidak punya radar, tuli atau buta dengan keadaan sekitar. Sasuke hanya menguap dan memasang mata sayup-sayup dan terus berjalan dengan tatapan datar.

Mereka terus berjalan ke arah yang semakin lama semakin sepi orang. Sampai berhenti di depan pintu besar, sebuah layar LCD 14inc menempel di sisi pintu besar tersebut. Itachi pun menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya di layar itu. Sekilas terlihat cahaya kemerahan dari layar itu berbentuk garis melintas dari atas kebawah.

Pintu pun terbuka, "Welcome." suara perempuan yang sudah pasti bisa ditebak hanya rekaman itu diacuhkan Uchiha bersaudara dan langsung masuk. Di sana terdapat dua orang berambut merah, satu berambut pirang, dan satu lagi berambut coklat dan panjang. Mereka semua memakai atasan baju berwarna putih. Merekalah Gaara, Sasori, Naruto dan Neji.

"Ohayou," sapa Itachi. Gaara dan Sasori langsung berdiri, meninggalkan sejenak preparasinya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Sasori, adikku." Gaara tersenyum ramah memperkenalkan adiknya pada Itachi dan Sasuke yang baru saja masuk. "Sasori, ini Itachi dan Sasuke yang akan kaubantu." Terangnya jelas.

"Sasori," Sasori menjulurkan tangan dan tersenyum ramah, wajahnya sangat kekanakan seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama.

"Itachi," Itachi menyambut uluran tangan Sasori, sementara Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi menghampiri pria berambut cokelat, Neji.

"Gadisku tidak punya waktu lagi menahan lama-lama penderitaannya hanya karna menunggu kalian berbasa-basi." gumam Sasuke ketus, membuat Sasori, Gaara dan itachi saling berpandangan. "Jadi, langsung saja." ia terus berjalan hingga menghampiri Neji yang sudah menatapnya.

"Bagaimana, Neji?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Neji, ia hanya menatap monitor transparan yang berada di meja Neji.

"Menurutku, air Hydrophanelic temuan Sasori sangat mendukung misi ini," opini Neji dengan jari yang menjamah layar transparan di depannya. Air muka Sasuke sedikit berubah dan serius menata layar transparent itu.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin akan menggunakan metode ini?" Tanya Neji tanpa menoleh, masih sibuk dengan layarnya.

"Hydrophanelic belum dikaji lebih lanjut," sambung pria berambut kuning dengan iris mata biru mendekati Neji dan Sasuke. " kami yang meneliti ini tanpa bantuan tim senior menyatakan: kemungkinan berhasil hanya tiga persen saja. Dengan sangat menyesal, aku mengakui kalau aku kali ini pesimis."

Sasuke menatap kearahnya, memastikan bahwa yang sedang bicara itu benar Naruto, sahabatnya, yang selalu optimis dalam segala hal. Ada kepedihan dihati Sasuke, mendengar kenyataan bahwa orang seperti Naruto saja dapat menjadi pesimis mengenai misi ini.

"Meski hanya sebesar lubang jarum kemungkinan keberhasilannya, aku akan tetap ambil kemungkinan kecil itu. Kalian harus perjuangkannya!" titah Sasuke enggan menatap kedua rekan bicaranya. Ia sibuk memerhatikan grafik yang dikerjakan Neji.

"Baik," sahut Neji, "Hydrophanelic sudah dipersiapkan oleh Sasori. Kurasa bisa kita mulai sepuluh menit lagi. Aku akan persiapkan takaran lainnya yang dianjurkan Sasori."

Sasori pun mendekatinya dan menyerahkan papan transparan kepada Neji. Lalu Neji satukan dengan monitor transparannya, dan terlihatlah papan biru agak bening berisi informasi dan rangkuman penting.

Sasuke pun duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut. Ditemani Itachi yang sedang membaca di ipad-nya. Beberapa menit awal ia lalui dengan diam. Sesekali menarik nafas dengan agak kencang. Menunggu, dan menunggu… membuat Sasuke merasa gerah dan tidak sabar, walaupun hanya sepuluh menit.

Suara detak jantungnya terasa terdengar dipendengaran Sasuke. Detik demi detik ia lalui bak tahun berganti tahun. Ia tak sabar dengan misi ini. "Hmm." Itachi bergumam, membuat adikknya melirik dan mendapati Itachi tetap serius dengan bacaannya.

"Hydrophanelic milik Sasori pernah diajukan untuk dikaji lebih lanjut di Konoha International University…" Sasuke menoleh kearah kakaknya yang sedang menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat dilayar ipadnya.

"Namun, ditolak dengan alasan bahwa Hydrophanelic hanya 'mission impossible', para ilmuwan disana menolaknya mentah-mentah." Sasuke pun langsung lesu mendengar sambungan kalimat Itachi. Itachi menoleh memperhatikan air muka Sasuke yang sedang tertunduk, Itachi pun tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Percayalah, kau adalah adikku yang sangat aku kagumi akan usaha juangmu." Seolah terisi perlahan, semangat Sasuke pun perlahan meningkat dan tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Nii-san." Tersirat sedikit cahaya di mata onyx Sasuke. "Kau selalu ada di sampingku."

"Baiklah, semua bersiap. Operasi Hydrophanelic for Sakura segara dimulai." Suara Sasori membuat Sasuke terkesiap berdiri, mengambil jas putih dan mengenakannya. Semua berdiri di depan pintu berwarna putih dengan garis vertical biru ditengahnya.

Perlahan pintu terbuka, dan nampaklah sebuah akuarium besar yang dihuni gadis berambut merah muda, semua segera masuk mengelilingi akuarium itu. Hati Sasuke bergetar, melihat gadis yang dicintainya terbujur kaku di dalamnya.

Naruto dan Neji pun dengan cekatan memasangkan selang-selang ke akuarium tersebut, sementara Gaara dan Sasori memberi panduan, Itachi dan Sasuke membantu Neji dan Gaara. Beberapa detik kemudian air berwarna biru transparan mengalir memenuhi akuarium dan menenggelamkan sosok Sakura, Sasuke seakan menahan nafasnya.

_Akankah kau kembali padaku?_

* * *

**Bersambung.**

* * *

Yak, OOC parah ;-; tapi next chapter ada penjelasannya kok klo emang mental Sasuke itu rada-rada di sini #dikeprukSasukeFC XD ini adalah remake / republish fic pertamaku, I Addicted to You. Karena ceritanya ngganjel dan plotnya disusun acakadut, jadi aku benerin. (yang ternyata setelah dibenerin, sama juga jeleknya) tapi mendinganlah, typonya berkurang nggak separah sebelumnya (yang titik koma aja nggak keruan dan songfic bertebaran XD).

Lagian niatku republish ini soalnya mau aku benahin juga plotnya. Endingnya juga kan gantung, di sini aku berusaha bikin ending yang jelas nantinya c: Cuma benerin dan tambahin dikit. Soal lemon itu bukan buat fanservice, jangan geer deh! #ditempeleng XD emang butuh selipin hints tentang SasuSaku di chapter pembukaan ini.

Seperti yang lalu-lalu. Sci-finya ringan, mengarang bebeas.

Hydrophanelic : zat hydrogen berat fiksi buatan author yang diciptakan ilmuan berambut merah di sini, siapakah dia?


End file.
